Direct injection is a variant of fuel injection employed in internal combustion engines. The fuel is pressurized and injected via a common rail and fuel injector directly into the combustion chamber of each cylinder, as opposed to conventional multi-point fuel injection that happens in the intake tract, or cylinder port.